


the lines are fadin' in my kingdom (though I have never known the way to border 'em in)

by evepolastri



Series: sh*t au [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, Pan Character, basically just Gina going to print it, bi character, its about the picture Gina took a screenshot of, it’s a lot of ninsense, missing scene from the long thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: as stated in the tags: a deleted/missing scene from you got sh*t to say, literally just Gina printing the picture she (definitely I) forgot about(see chapter 14 for reference)title: Emily by Joanna Newsom





	the lines are fadin' in my kingdom (though I have never known the way to border 'em in)

It’s been a few weeks since Gina showed her film to her friends and (extended) family and now she feels like she can finally relax. She knows it’s only temporary because for her second year at Grad School she has to work at least ten times as hard. 

She’s currently sitting at the kitchen table in her apartment. Her feet are kicked up on the table and as she is mindlessly scrolling through Twitter and answering texts whenever they come in, she remembers something she shouldn’t have forgotten in the first place. 

_FUCK!_

Gina scrambles to find her carelessly discarded laptop. She eventually discovers it under her bed and pulls it out. 

The film student lets herself fall onto her bed and opens her computer, waiting for it to start up. She taps her fingers impatiently on the casing and focuses on the rhythmic clacking sounds. 

When the computer asks her for a password she types it in quickly and opens the pictures folder, scrolling down and down until 

_BINGPOT!_

She finally finds the one picture she had been looking for:

It’s the one of Rosa in the park, sitting on a bench and seemingly lost in her art. It’s the one Gina planned on printing out and hanging up in her bedroom. 

_How could she have forgotten about it?_

She reprimands herself for completely forgetting about this but at the same time, she knows she had a lot on her plate with her classes and works to finish. 

She’s glad she remembered it at last. 

Lucky for her it’s only 4 pm so Gina puts on her shoes after downloading the picture on to a USB drive, packs her wallet and leaves her apartment. 

Gina contemplates on hitting up the copy shop right down the street but ultimately she decides against it. She doesn’t really trust these guys and she’d rather not spend money on something that could possibly get messed up and look terrible.

So without giving it a second thought, she turns into the other direction of the road to her campus’ own copy shop. With people, she can definitely trust. 

The bells above the door announce Gina’s arrival and after closing the door behind her she greets the employees. 

She shows them the picture and instructs them on how to print it. She even takes advice from the guy who is helping her work out the details. 

While they go to print the picture, Gina sits down on one of their couches in a corner. She gets her phone out and checks for any important messages. 

**Ro🖤: we still on for tonight?**

**G: ofc! can’t wait!**

**Ro🖤: love you**

**G: [a ton of heart emojis]**

After that she checks Twitter again, checking for updates and news of any kind. 

“Hey yo, Gina!”, the employee calls out eventually. She gets up and to the counter. “It’s done. You wanna check it out?”

She rolls her eyes. “Of course I want to check it out.” He nods and lifts up a medium sized canvas from behind the counter. He turns it around and it takes Gina’s breath away. 

_It’s perfect._

He wraps it up for her and she pays before she’s leaving for her short journey back home. 

Gina beelines directly into her room and inspects her walls for the perfect spot, eventually deciding to put it up on the wall by the bed. 

For a second she thinks about asking Jake to help her put nails into the wall but decides against it. He’d probably do more harm than good and they’d end up in the hospital. 

It only takes Gina around 15 minutes before the canvas is safely put up on the wall and as she inspects her work she feels proud. 

It looks breathtaking and the glow of the setting sun hits the picture just right. 

Gina checks her phone just as she gets a message that Rosa is almost at her front door. She checks for other important notifications and then tucks her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. 

She walks to her front door and opens it to see Rosa coming down the hallway. Rosa has two bags of takeout in her left hand and as soon as she stands in front of Gina she grabs her face and they kiss. 

_”Hey babe”_ , Gina greets her and takes Rosa’s hand to lead her inside. She stops by in the kitchen to get them forks and plates and then takes Rosa’s hand again and guides them into her bedroom. 

She can’t wait for Rosa to see her new piece of art. 

Gina feels Rosa stop in her tracks and lets go of her hand, takes the plastic bags and puts everything on her study desk. She sits down on the chair next to it and turns to Rosa. 

She wave she’d hand a couple of times before she catches Rosa’s attention. 

_”What do you think?”_

Rosa tries to articulate her thoughts but all that comes out is a jumbled mess. 

Gina chuckles and gets up. She hugs her girlfriend from behind and kisses her cheek. 

_”You look beautiful”_ , she tells her and then grabs Rosa’s hands. She turns the medical student around so they’re facing each other. 

All Rosa can produce is _”I love you.”_

Because _fuck_ do they love each other. 

(When they’re moving in together they hang the picture in their joint bedroom, a reminder of how their journey started and so much more.

It’s this day that Gina realizes that she doesn’t want to go another second without Rosa by her side and it’s this night that she searches for the perfect engagement ring for the first time.)


End file.
